


Cashing In.

by redledgers



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, She owes him a debt, he calls in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gave out markers to make up for her past. Clint is calling his in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cashing In.

When you owe someone a favor, it’s usually figuratively represented.  With Natasha, sometimes that was the case. Other times it wasn’t, and there was an IOU note, a little token of her presence, and the assumption that she would come when called. She didn’t leave these markers easily, but with a past like hers, Clint knew there were so many people spread out all over who she would help in an instant. He was one of them.

A long time ago, he had spared Natasha’s life and opened the door for her to defect. Not that he thought she needed his help, but because he wanted to help, to show her that the world wasn’t cruel. But now she would need to be called in to repay that debt. And he knew that she would do whatever it took to make up for living a life she at first didn’t think she deserved.

Clint flipped the small chip in his hand and leaned against his counter. “Hey Natasha?....Yeah it’s me…It’s time I cash in on that chip. I need some help.” He hung up the phone and sagged against the counter.

Natasha showed up twenty minutes later with a getaway bag and a pair of sunglasses. “Mission report?”

“Relax, babe, it’s not like that.” Clint beckoned her over to the couch.

She narrowed her eyes but followed; perching lightly on the couch, ready to bolt. “Then what are you calling me in for?”

“I really need your help,” he said, flicking the chip at her.

She caught it. “Yes, that’s why I gave you the chip in the first place. But I was expecting you to present me with plane tickets and the name of someone I have to kill. What else?”

“Kate’s birthday is next week. And you’re the most secretive organized person I know outside of Maria but I couldn’t ask her because I didn’t have any weight. But I had that chip and I needed your help to plan a surprise party for her.” Shit, she didn’t look amused. Not that he was kidding, but she should be happy?

“You saved my life, and now you’re asking me to plan a _birthday party?_ ”

“Yes?”

“God, you’re such a dork.” She flicked the chip at his face. “I’ll help you.”

“Do I get to keep this?”

“It’s only good for one use, asshole,” Natasha laughed as she snatched it back. “Now what about this damn party?”


End file.
